


Shenanigans in the Apartment

by Tales_of_a_noun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_a_noun/pseuds/Tales_of_a_noun
Summary: Alex and Maggie messing around the apartment because it's CHRISTMAS. Hope you enjoy!





	Shenanigans in the Apartment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RonRos47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/gifts).



“No Maggie use the step stool you are going to fall” Alex warns.

Maggie tiptoes precariously over the towering Christmas tree struggling slightly to string the lights around the tree.

“Over my dead body Alex you're calling me short?”

“There’s nothing wrong being fun size!”

“Fun size? Seriously?” Maggie inquires raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t want you getting injured” Alex retorts nudging the step stool towards Maggie.

“Fine!” Maggie gives in “Being short is cumbersome” she huffs as she mounts the step stool which Alex pulled from the storeroom ever since she moved into Alex’s apartment, Maggie finishes draping the lights on the Christmas tree. 

“What do you think Danvers?” asks Maggie gesturing towards the tree.

“Yeah that looks good I think we are done.”

Maggie gets off the stool and moves it back to the kitchen as Alex stacks the empty boxes of ornaments back into the storeroom.

“Are we going to get started on the eggnog?” Maggie asks standing next to the fridge one hand on the fridge door about to start rummaging for ingredients.

“Yeah sure,”

Maggie pulls out the ingredients needed eggs, sugar, milk, heavy cream. Alex walks over to the kitchen.

“Anything I can do to help?”

Maggie pulls several mixing bowls, a whisk, a mixer and a pitcher she places them on the counter and rolls three egg in front of Alex. “We need to separate the yolk from the whites”

Maggie cracks open an egg with smooth movements of her wrist and delicately tips the yolk of the egg back and forth between the shell, allowing the egg whites to separate from the yolk, slipping into the glass bowl underneath her hands before placing the yolk in another bowl. Alex watches Maggie hands attentively.

“Now you try” Maggie smiles at her. 

Alex hesitantly picks up an egg and taps it on the counter trying to crack the egg cleanly in half, she succeeds and manages to separate the egg whites from the yolk. Together they both finished cracking the egg.

Alex watches as Maggie whisk the eggs, sugar, cream and milk together she wonders how she got so lucky, what had she done so right to have beautiful Maggie as her girlfriend. Alex preens and wraps her arms around Maggie's waist from behind, she could feel Maggie smile and lean back slightly in Alex’s embrace.

“Hey look its almost done all we need is to mix in the rum”

Alex releases her hold on Maggie and goes to retrieve the rum from the cabinet. As per Maggie’s request, she dumps in a reasonable volume of alcohol into the eggnog and mixes it. 

Maggie takes a spoon and dips it into the mixture and brings it to Alex’s mouth prompting Alex to lick the spoon. It tastes like liquid vanilla ice cream with a bit of burn at the end. Alex raises her eyebrows appealed by its taste.

Maggie laughs and ladles them a cup. 

“We can share a cup now if you want”

Alex nods. Maggie ladles out a mug full of eggnog and covers the top of the bowl with cling film to ensure that it is kept fresh and keeps it in the fridge. Alex drinks a bit of the eggnog enjoying the creamy texture flow down the back of her throat. Maggie steals a sip before beginning to prepare Christmas cookies.

“I’m gonna wrap up the last of the Christmas presents do you need my help?” Alex asks.

“No, I should be okay’”

“Can I steal this?” Alex asks holding up the mug, “Promise I won’t drink all.”

“Okay, could you put the rum back in the cabinet too,”

Alex kisses Maggie on the cheek and goes to return the rum back in the cabinet before wrapping the presents.

Maggie finishes up by pushing the tray of cookies into the oven she wipes down the counter and washes her hand before joining Alex in the living room.

Alex sits on the floor in the living room with the mug of eggnog on her right and a small pile of neatly wrapped presents in front of her, Maggie sits next to her.

“Hey babe, are you almost done?” Maggie asks.

“Yup,” Alex answers.

Maggie picks up the mug next to Alex and takes a swig of eggnog and gags.

“Alex, did you put more rum in here?” Maggie asks with disbelieve in her tone.

“No. Yes. Maybe” Alex answers with a guilty look on her face.

“So are you tipsy now, Alex,” Maggie says in a disapproving tone.

Maggie sighs and goes to the kitchen to get Alex a glass of water. She makes Alex finish the glass of water before taking away the eggnog (“You had enough I get to finish the rest after I thin it out a bit”)

It was four in the afternoon and Kara’s Christmas party doesn’t start till seven

“Do you wanna watch a movie?’ Alex asks.

Both Alex and Maggie promptly fell asleep as the movie played.

An hour past and Maggie wakes up suddenly, Alex’s head had fallen onto her lap and she curled up slightly in her nap breathing gently. Maggie gently brushes away a stray hair on Alex’s cheek admiring how peaceful she looks when she sleeps.

A burnt smell waft from the kitchen.

‘The cookies!’ Maggie thought with alarm.

Maggie gently manoeuvres Alex’s head off her lap onto a pillow delicately. She turns off the oven and goes to pull out the batteries out of the smoke detector, she didn’t want to wake Alex to the sound of the incessant alarm. She gingerly opens the oven door and a wisp of smoke wafts out. Frowning she pulls on her oven mittens and pull out a tray of semi-burnt sugar cookies and sets them on the stove top. She manages to salvage a few cookies and transfers them onto a cooling rack.

Maggie looks at her surroundings and at the clock. Would she have enough time to bake another batch she thought to herself. She pulls out a bowl, hell-bent on baking another batch of cookies.

Alex wakes up and sees Maggie busying herself in the kitchen. She gets up and plods over to her and sees the few cookies on the cooling rack.

“What happened to the rest of the cookies?”

“Burnt”

“It’s okay, let me help out,”

Alex sees Maggie’s pout.

“Hey what’s wrong?” she asks Maggie.

“It’s my first Christmas with your family and... I just wanna make a good impression...” Maggie trails off.

“Hey it’s okay, look at everything that has happened over the year you have already left a good impression on everyone, you don’t need to prove yourself.” Alex comforts.

“Thanks, babe.” Maggie smiles hesitantly.

“Also it’s not just my family, it’s yours too” Alex adds.

Maggie drops her wooden spoon in her mixing bowl and goes to hug her.

Alex hugs her back tightly.


End file.
